Apples and Wolves
by animelover276
Summary: Sequel to Lover's Affairs. During one of their usual rounds, Red Riding Hood turns into a werewolf and starts attacking/raping Snow White. Shocked about what happened, Red runs away, and Snow tries to find him, unaware of the situation they're both involved in that was started by a mischievous, sneaky cat.
1. Chapter 1

Apples and Wolves

**Me: Since my friends and I liked this fanfic so much, i decided to make a sequel. So here it is: the sequel to Lover's Affairs.**

The moon rose high in the sky as a cloud floated in front of it. Shadows were painted on the walls on the house of Grimm. The lights were on in the living room as Cinderella and Rapunzel(surprisingly) were helping the three teens study for their exams.

Meanwhile upstairs, unknown to the others, Red Riding Hood and Snow White were having a little fun of their own. The door was locked behind them as Red pinned him to the wall and attacked him with kisses. The kisses were rough, but Snow didn't care. In fact, he didn't care how much Red teased him, he just wanted the sex, because boy was he good in bed.

The blonde wasted no time in removing the collar on his neck and throwing it to the floor, moving his kisses from Snow White's bruised lips to the nape of his neck, leaving hickeys wherever he pleased. Snow White started to moan as he gently chewed on his ear. Red held his hands above his head so he couldn't do anything, and the ravenette whined. The blonde moved him to the bed and his hands slipped under his shirt.

Snow White blushed, then moaned when Red started to play with his newly erect nipples. He threw his head back and moaned loudly until Red slapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" He shushed. "You want everyone running up here!?" Snow White shook his head, and moved his mouth so a few of Red's fingers slipped inside.

He moaned when Red lightly rubbed his erection, and he thrusted upwards. "You'll have to wait." The blonde told him. He kissed the ravenette gently while glancing at the window out of the corner of his eye. He saw the moon slowly peaking out from the cloud, which told him he had to make this quick.

He ground their hips together to make Snow White harder, moaning in the process. He lifted his shirt and bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. He could feel himself losing his mind, knowing that the moon would fully show itself soon. He held himself back from growling, knowing Snow White would get scared if he did.

The blonde gripped the sheets, trying to keep control of his mind and not go crazy, but that was hard to do. Snow White was too into pleasure of what was happening. He pulled Red close to him and kiss him hard. Finally, the moon and the cloud were in two separate places, sending Red over the edge.

In a flash, Snow White's hands were pinned above his head by a paw, and his clothes were ripped off of his body. He found this strange. Red wasn't usually this rough. He would know after having sex. . . . . five, six times. I'm not keeping score of their rounds. That's up to them.

Snow White almost shrieked when he felt something pierce his neck. Red pulled back and saw the bloody bite mark he made and smirked. Snow White is now and forever, his one and only mate. He would never give him up, especially not to Puss In Boots(God no!)

Snow was wondering why Red hasn't touched him, until he felt pain in his arms and stomach and heard growling. "Red?" He opened one eye, and both eyes widened when he saw what happened. He scooted away from the blonde in pain, wincing from the scratches and gashes he gave him. He moaned a bit and saw Red back away with a shocked face, realizing what was going on. When he smelled blood coming from the ravenette, he panicked even more, and escaped the room from the window. "Red wait!"

Snow White jumped out of bed and rushes his clothes back on before jumping out of the window after him. He was about to leap off of the balcony until he froze. He couldn't find Red by himself; He needed the others. He quickly sprinted down the stairs to the living room, ignoring the blood running down his arms. He collapsed on the doorway and everyone stare in shock. "We need to find Red." He panted.

"Snow what happened to you?" Otogi knelt in front of him to help him to his feet, but Snow slapped his hand away. "Don't worry about me! We need to find Red!" He was about to get up until Cinderella pinned him back to the ground and pulled up his shirt, showing claw marks and scratches, and a bite mark on his neck. "Red Riding Hood did this to him." He explained before turning to the ravenette. "What happened to him?"

"Werewolf." Snow explained in one word, and everyone got the memo. "We have to find him."

"But you're in no condition to go anywhere." Hatsushiba stated.

"I don't care!" Snow yelled with tears. "I have to find him!" Everyone was taken back by his words. Usually, he didn't care for anyone but himself, but every since that argument with Red Riding Hood, he's changed. Why would Snow White care for the blonde? The two practically hate each other, but Snow's sudden outburst changes the game a little.

Snow White got to his feet and everyone headed to the car. Cinderella drove away from the house and headed towards the woods, where they thought Red was. Snow White stared out of the window to the trees with a worried face. His eyes widened as he jerked his head towards Cinderella and said "Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Stop. The. Car." Cinderella nodded as he pulled over and Snow White leaned the top half of his body out of the window, straining his ears. He heard a faint howl and said "Red." He was about to jump out of the window until Sorimachi pulled him back in the car and rolled up the window. "Snow, maybe it's best if you stay here."

Snow White gave him an "Are you fucking kidding me?" face. Everyone gave concerned looks and stayed silent. "Are you kidding me? I'm coming with you."

"Snow he's right." Otogi replied. "We'll find Red, you just stay here." Everyone got out of the car and Snow White was about to follow until Cinderella locked the door, leaving him inside. The group headed for the woods while Snow was banging on the door. "Let me out! I have to find Red! I need to find him! Please!"

Cinderella ignores his pleas and joins the others as they disappear through the trees.

* * *

><p>The group followed the sounds of whines and they found Red Riding Hood curled up in a ball beside a tree. Otogi took a step towards him until Cinderella pulled him back. "I do not think that's a good idea, Domine." Red's ears pricked up as he said this and turned around with a glare. Sorimachi got in front of Hatsushiba and pulled her back.<p>

The blonde rushed towards them, about to attack until Cinderella blocked his claws with his sword. "You ungrateful beast." He scolded with a glare, and shot him backwards.

"Hey Grimm, why not call Rapunzel so she could restrain him?!" Sorimachi asked, seeing as the blonde was doing nothing but watching the fight and flipping the pages in the Grimore. "Otogi!"

"What!?" Otogi snapped back at him. "Jesus, can't you see I'm trying to flip to the damn page!?" All of a sudden, the Grimore started to glow and it floated out of the blonde's hands. Cinderella was too busy fighting Red to notice.

_"Bloom, Blossoms of pain! Snow White!"_

Snow White popped out of the book and landed on his feet, and the book landed in Otogi's hands. He gave the book a strange look before giving a glare. "Stupid book! I said Rapunzel not Snow White damn it!"

"I don't think it's stupid, Grimm." Sorimachi replied.

"I think the book wanted to summon Snow White." Hastushiba stated. "Or else it wouldn't have done that."

"I guess." Otogi replied. Snow White got a glimpse of what was going on and his eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" He yelled to Cinderella.

"I'm trying to calm him down."

"Uh that won't calm him down, stupid servant!"

"I'm sorry, Snow, but if we don't stop him, think of what he'll do!" Snow White froze for a minute, and Otogi stared at the book again "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

Rapunzel appeared and tied Red to a tree with her hair, snapping Snow White back to his senses. Red was slammed against a tree, her hair holding him in place."Okay! Now let me seal him."

When the ravenette heard the word seal come out of the blonde's mouth, his eyes widened. Otogi wasn't serious, was he? Snow looked at his face, telling him what he said wasn't a lie. Everyone gave him concerned looks. "Are you sure, Domine?" Cinderella asked while glancing at Snow, who had a worried look on his face. Otogi nodded, before stepping forward and taking a breath. Before he could speak, Snow White got in front of Red in a protective way. "Snow what are you-"

"If you're gonna seal him away, seal me as well."

Everyone except Cinderella had astonished looks on their faces. Is this for real? Cinderella stepped forward. "But-"

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with Red." Now everyone had even more astonished looks before Cinderella cleared his throat. "You didn't know about their relationship?" He asked.

"Wait what relationship!?" Hatsushiba was kind of freaking out and Sorimachi clapped a bit. "Oh so _that's_ what that stuff was on the floor that day. Nice job you two."

"Sorimachi now isn't the time." Otogi said while sweatdropping. He closed the book, thinking that Snow White would try to kill himself if he sealed Red away. "So what should we do?" Rapunzel turned back to the one she caught and her eyes widened. "No way! Where is he!?"

Everyone looked around, trying to find the blonde after seeing that he escaped. Snow started to worry even more and pulled a certain poison out of his pocket. "Why must you run? Please come out. I want to see you."

Wind rustled the trees, making them think that Red was nearby. Snow White's eyes widened when he felt claws at his neck. "Red-" He was cut off when the blonde threw him to a tree, making him cough up blood and the poison flying out of his hands.

"Snow White!"

"Run!"

Snow White stayed paralyzed on the ground and looked up in fear as Red Riding Hood delivered the final blow.

**Me: And cliffhanger ^_^ Sorry about that everyone, but I just had to. Anyway what questions are on your minds? I think I have a guess:**

**Will Snow White be okay?**

**Will Red go back to normal?**

**WHEN THE FUCK IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!?**

**The answers will be revealed next time. My name is animelover276(call me Tomaki if you wish) and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Snow White!"

"Run!"

Snow White stayed paralyzed on the ground and looked up in fear as Red Riding Hood delivered the final blow. Before he could attack though, Snow White pulled out the knife behind his back and stabbed the blonde in the chest. Purple liquid flow down the blade and dripped on the grass. The ravenette pulled back and backed away. He stared at the purple-coated blade, trailed his eyes to the wolf, and back at the knife before realizing what he did.

He dropped to his knees, the knife falling out of his hand in the process. Red staggered backwards and fell to the ground, sightless eyes staring at Snow White's terrified face. "N-No. . . What. . . What did I do?"

Everyone was either staring at Red or Snow with a shocked expression. Rapunzel placed a hand to her mouth and backed away slowly with fear, thinking the ravenette was going to kill her as well. Sorimachi pulled a terrified Hiyori away from the sight. "Wha- what did he do?"

"I don't know." He pulled the girl behind him. Otogi stared in shock as he turned to Snow White. "Snow. . . what was that."

"I-I didn't. . . I didn't mean to- I didn't want. ." He had no words to what just happened. The memory of a few moments ago still flashed in his mind, and his thoughts were racing through his head.

_"Why? Why did I do this!?"_

_"I didn't want this to happen!"_

_"I love him so much."_

_"How could I do this!?"_

_"Why did I resort to such a measure!?"_

_"I should never have done that."_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

_"This isn't right."_

_"It's not fair."_

_"What should I do?"_

He collapsed on the ground with tears rolling down his face, and clutching handfuls of the grass under him. He heard footsteps moving towards him and was about to attack who it was until Cinderella grabbed his wrist. "Attacking people won't bring him back. You of all people should know that." Snow White's eyes widened before he stared at the ground, before more tears flowed down his cheeks. He hugged Cinderella tightly, wanting to forget all that had happened.

"There is still time to save him."

The ravenette's eyes widened as he looked up to stare at the silver-haired demon, who was giving him a calm smile in return. Snow White had a determined look on his face as he nodded and rushed towards Red Riding Hood. Without wasting a second, he sank his fangs into the blonde's neck, in an attempt to remove the poison within his veins. The liquid trickled down the side of his mouth as he sucked, hoping and praying that his beloved would still be alive. As he was doing this, the blonde started to turn back to normal.

"What's he doing?"

"Allow me to explain, Domine." Cinderella stood up and joined the group of frightened teens(And Rapunzel). "Snow White's blade is coated with a special poison that can kill Marchen Demons. No one knows how or when it was discovered. All of that information is secret, and only Snow White knows how it was created."

Snow White pulled back to take a breath before sucking on the blonde's neck once again. _Please. Please give him back to me._ When only blood remained, Snow White pulled back, before collapsing beside his lover. "Is he?" Hatsushiba wanted to ask, but the words died in her mouth.

"The poison doesn't affect him." Cinderella explained. "But too much could cause harm."

"So what's gonna happen to him?" Otogi asked before they heard a moan and saw Red starting to stir awake. He sat up, slowly placing a hand to his head. "What happened?" He turned to his right and his eyes widened when he saw the ravenette's body beside him. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do this to him." Rapunzel knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Snow White accidentally stabbed you with a poison knife, and in order to save you, he drank the poison out of you."

"But won't that kill him?"

"I don't think he's dead." Sorimachi observed as he checked for a pulse. "Probably in a coma." Red sighed and stared at the ground.

* * *

><p>The group returned to the house a few hours later after explaining to Red what had happened while he was a wolf. The blonde stared at the ravenette on the bed and sighed. "I see."<p>

"We're gonna leave you two alone." Otogi started to back away from the room before pulling the others with him and slamming the door behind him. Snow White turned over, shifting his legs in the process, and whimpered. The blonde sat on the bed and kissed his cheek. "It's alright." He reassured. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Snow relaxed a bit and whispered "Red I love you." before almost falling off of the bed. Red stopped him and rolled him closer. He gave the ravenette a soft kiss on his forehead and replied "I love you too, stupid narcissist."

He heard a quiet meow of a cat and jerked his head towards the window, where he saw a cat sitting on the ledge. He knew this cat, and this cat was going nowhere near his beloved mate. He wouldn't allow it, and if he touched even a hair, he was gonna be ripped to shreds.

The blonde kept his eyes on the cat with a glare before the cat jumped off of the ledge and ran into a nearby alley. "And never touch him, or I'll send you to Hell." He gave Snow one last kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Red Riding Hood returned to Snow White's room after taking care of a few errands. He walked into the room, and almost stepped back at the stench. He looked around into the darkness of the room, and couldn't make out the figure of Snow White. He turned on the light and saw no one on the bed. He panicked and jerked his head around, but stopped when he smelled that scent. There was a faint scent of apples with a sour hint, but the room was drenched in the smell of. . . .<p>

Red's eyes widened as he clenched his fists in anger. "That fucking cat." He growled under his breath before punching the wall. The blonde gritted his teeth before storming out of the room, and heading out the door.

"Let me guess. You're going after Puss?"

He had just exited the house when he turned around to see Rapunzel at the door with arms crossed. She looked at him and he nods. The girl sighs and her arms fall to her sides. "In that case, I'll come with."

"No." Red immediately replied without much thought. "This is my fight. I have to save him."

"You know you can't do this alone, Red Riding Hood." She ran to his side and gave him a determined look. "Like it or not I'm coming with you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." He turned away from the house and stared at the moon. "Ready?"

"Yes." The two headed on the path to find Puss In Boots and to save Snow White.

**Me: Um can I shoot Puss? Or maybe stab him or burn him or any other way to kill him? No? Fuck -_-ll anyway in the next chapter, we're gonna save Red's beloved Snow White. So my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tell me, Red Riding Hood."

The two turned the corner, already transformed into their demon forms, with Red leading the way, trying to pick up the cat's scent. Once he found the scent, he pulled the girl down the street. "Why did you choose Snow White?"**(Bitch who wouldn't!?)** The blonde turned back to her, and she saw his eyes have that look to them. He turned back to search for Puss in Boots. "I can't really explain it, but. . ." He trailed off a sighed. "There's something about him that makes my heart race. Something drew me towards him, and. . ." Rapunzel tilted her head, wanting the blonde to finish. Red clutched his hand gun. "I swore I would protect him. If I couldn't do that, what's the point of my life?"

Rapunzel shook her head with a smile before grabbing his hand. "You'll only find a love like that once in a lifetime." She replied while cupping one of his cheeks. "Don't waste it."

The blonde nodded before pulling her hand away and making his way around the corner before stopping at a mansion. "This is it. The scent leads here."

Red pushed open the doors only for him and Rapunzel to stare into darkness. They both each took a few steps inside before the doors slammed shut behind them. The hunter jumped in front of the female blonde, jerking his head around and covering his nose, the stench of that fucking cat flooding his nostrils. The to heard a cackle followed by a voice. "Have you come to see the show, mon ami?"

"Show yourself!" Red shouted into the darkness. Pairs of blood red eyes appeared from around the room, giggles echoing across the walls. "Unfortunately, monsieur and mademoiselle, you won't live to see the end."

"Stop playing games! Where's Snow White!?" Puss snapped his fingers and the pairs of eyes jumped out of the shadows, revealing shadow-like black cats with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. One pounced in Rapunzel's direction, only to be knocked away by a bullet. Red blew the smoke emitting from his gun and lowered it. "Thank you." Rapunzel replied while brushing off her tutu.

It didn't take them long to eliminate the felines standing in their way. Red put away his hands guns before he heard a loud crack of a whip, and a familiar shriek. The blonde's eyes widened. "Snow White." He sniffed the air. The scent of his beloved was near, but more scents started to blend: two scents of the delicious smell of sweets, a scent of the ocean, and the scent of that fucking cat. He tensed up when the faint scent of blood overwhelmed him, and he froze.

Rapunzel saw this and lightly took his hand in both of hers, intertwining fingers. "It's alright." She reassured him, trying to calm him down. The scent of blood grew stronger, and the blonde became afraid that something might have happened to the ravenette. Without wasting any time, he pulled from Rapunzel and dashed towards the next room, ignoring her calls. "Red Riding Hood wait!"

Door after door, room after room, darkness after darkness. The blonde felt as though this would go on forever, but he knew he was close based on the cracks getting louder and the scent of blood growing stronger.

At last he rushed through the last door, Rapunzel close behind him. Lights glowed from around the room until a chandelier shone upon all of them. Red's eyes widened when he saw, across the room, Snow White sitting against the wall, his hands chained above his head, and his body was bruised and stripped naked. A few of his bruises were actually bleeding.

"Snow White!" Red dashed towards him and knelt in front of him, cupping his cheeks. "Snow, can you hear me!?" The ravenette's legs shifted as his eyes slowly fluttered opened halfway and stared at the blonde. "Red."

The blonde hugged him tightly and held him close. "I thought I lost you."

"Red."

The blonde let him go only to receive a kiss from the ravenette. Snow White smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, got it? I love you, you brute." Red pulled back and shot the chains on the wall, releasing the ravenette. He was about to stand up until red surrounded him, and realized the blonde covered him with his red hood**(Dude you're not Red Riding Hood without the hood! What the hell!?)**. He gave the blonde back his hood and transformed into his demon form, and held his hand. "Thanks, Red."

"We can talk later, you two." Rapunzel interrupted. "Right now we have to-" She was cut off when something knocked her to the ground. In the darkness, the couple saw figures looming closer to them, and when they finally entered the room, it was revealed to be Bluebeard, who loved to torture girls for some odd reason, the two bitchy candy brats, Hansel and Gretel, and finally the mastermind, Puss in Boots. But something was different about the demon. He had this lustful smirk on his face as his eyes trailed to Snow White, who hid behind Red. "My dearest Snow White, why have you awoken, monsieur? We had some much fun while you were napping in the corner over there."

The blonde's eyes widened in anger as questions raced through his mind. He clenched his fists, his bangs shielding his eyes while Snow's eyes widened. "W-Wait. You don't mean. . ." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh God." Rapunzel slowly stood up and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. "I knew something was wrong. Hey Bluebitch! Don't go having sex with other men!"

"I can't help it." Bluebeard shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Not my fault they're adorable like the narcissist over there." Snow hugged the blonde from behind, and gently kissed his spine. "I'm alright." He quietly reassured. "You're here now. That's all that matters." He heard a low growl and his eyes widened. Rapunzel started to back away in fear as Snow White felt something hairy. He looked up and saw ears, and felt a tail brush across his stomach. "No."

"Oh so the mutt has awakened." Bluebeard stated.

"That's a big doggy." Hansel and Gretel replied in unison as they pointed at Red. Snow White tightened his hold on the blonde to try to stop him from struggling. "Darling no. Stop this."

Red broke from the ravenette's grip and charged towards Puss in Boots with a howl. Snow White covered his mouth and his eyes widened in fear. "Ray, go get help."

"But-"

"Do you want me to cut your hair!?" The ravenette snapped at her with tears. "Just fucking go!" Rapunzel nodded before slowly walking then running out of the mansion. "No you don't!" The twins run after her with giggles.

* * *

><p>The blonde was thrown to the ground as Snow White was thrown to a wall. Puss in Boots laughed and fell out of his chair, yelling something in French. "Oh this is too much!"<p>

Bluebeard whipped the blonde while cackling happily. She loved to hear the wolf's howls and screams, and loved to see the ravenette's distraught and tearful look. "Please stop it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but his voice was useless. No matter how many times he pleaded for them to stop, they wouldn't listen. Tears flowed down his face as he slammed his fist towards the ground, believing there was nothing he could do to save his beloved.

He looked up only to see Red's bruised and bleeding face staring at him, trying so hard to stay conscious. The blonde gave a slight smile before wincing as the pirate whipped him again, this time slamming his head to the ground. He looked back at Snow White, and gave a small calm smile, which meant that everything would be alright. The hunter mouthed something to him, making the ravenette's eyes widen at his words. Then his eyes closed, never to open again.

"RED!"

**Me: You guys probably hate me now don't you? *sees mob with guns and knives* Thought so. Anyway I'm sorry for killing Red Riding Hood. I just believe tragedies make the story more suspenseful than it already is. Anyway my name is Tomaki and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Me: Please note that I am writing this chapter while hiding from fellow readers that want to destroy me. *Hears banging on the door* Shit! I have to make this quick! Uh enjoy the chapter!**

"RED!"

The ravenette dashed towards his beloved, almost tripping over his feet. He held the blonde in his arms and hugged him tightly, tears staining the red jacket. "No.. . . no damn it, NO!" He ignored the demon laughing hysterically and banging his fist on the arm chair. Tiny footsteps were heard as Hansel and Gretel returned to the room, dragging something behind them. Bluebeard raised an eyebrow when she saw the two covered in blood and their demonic, emotionless faces. "Hey boss, can we have another playmate?" Hansel asked, gripping the blonde braid in his hand.

"This one won't play with us anymore. I think she's dead." Gretel stated as she and Hansel threw what they were dragging in the middle of the room. Rapunzel's body stopped in front of the cat, covered in blood and not moving. "We're bored." The twins said in unison before their eyes trailed the room. They stopped to stare at Snow White, then gave demonic grins. The ravenette pulled Red closer to him with a frightened face as the two started to pace towards them. "We'll roast you and toast you until you're well done. And we'll bite you and eat you until you are none."

Before they could attack, something or someone jumped in front of the couple and Rapunzel. Snow White looked down to see a cat/dog/chicken/donkey standing in front of him in a protective way. "Bremen?"

"Glad to see you're okay." The animal replied**(I don't know what to call him since he's four different animals)**.

"Snow!"

Otogi and the gang rushed into the room and looked around. Cinderella covered his nose, disgusted by the smell of blood. "Oh so the hero has come to play, hasn't he?" Of course, he wasn't talking to Otogi. Instead, he was referring to Sorimachi. "Yuma, surely you're tired of following this brat's orders right?"

"You know what? I don't give a damn about what the dumbass says."

"Hey!" Otogi shot a glare at him with an irritation sign smacked on his head. Sorimachi ignored him and said "I'm only here for one person, and it's not you." Hatsushiba nodded with a determined face as she held his hand and strayed closer to him. Otogi gave them a look. "When did you two get together?"

"Before we left." Hatsushiba replied.

* * *

><p><em>Hatsushiba stared out of the window in the guest room she stayed in. She worried about the demons who never came back home. She wondered when the blondes would return with Snow White in tow. The door opened and she figured either Otogi or Sorimachi walked in and closed the door behind him. She turned around and saw Sorimachi approach her. "I know you're worried about them. All three of them, but remember they're Marchen Demons. They can't be killed by their own kind. They'll be okay."<em>

_Hatsushiba turned back to the window with a concerned look on her face. "I know that, but I'm still worried about what Mr. Puss in Boots might do to them." She stood up and headed for the door. The ravenette grabbed her arm when she reached halfway across the room, and she turned around. He pulled her closer and slowly placed his lips against hers. The brunette's eyes widened as the kiss deepened and he pulled them both to the floor with her landing on top of him. "I love you, Hatsushiba-san." He said while cupping one of her cheeks._

_"Please, just call me Hiyori." She replied before twirling a lock of black hair. She leaned down and gave him another kiss until she laid on top of him. "I love you, Yuma."_

_"Hey, let's make a deal." Sorimachi suggested as he pulled her closer. "If we make it out of this alive, We'll be official, alright?" Hatsushiba looked up and smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "Of course."_

* * *

><p>Sorimachi jumped in front of the girl and shoved her aside from a cat trying to attack her while Cinderella appeared at Snow White's side. "Don't worry. He's not dead." He told the grieving ravenette. "Remember, Marchen Demons can't be killed by other Marchen Demons. If he was dead, that means that you haven't gotten rid of thee poison inside of him."<p>

"I did." Snow White replied. "I made sure that there wasn't a drop left."

"That means he's not dead." Cinderella replied while the ravenette's eyes widened. That tells him that Rapunzel might not be dead if this was the case. He shook his head; that can't be on his mind right now. All he cared about was killing that fucking cat who dared tried to hurt his beloved. He slowly got to his feet, his bangs shielding his teary eyes. He looked up to glare at Puss, who smirked in return. "So you finally want to avenge your love, mon ami?"

Snow White pulled out his knife and charged towards the cat with eyes full of hate, and Hatsushiba screamed when he stabbed another being.

Puss shoved Sorimachi in front of him, and Snow White's knife pierced his stomach, making the boy cough up blood. The cat smirked as he threw the boy to the side, and Hatsushiba ran to him. "Yuma!"

"Calm down." Cinderella said, but she was already starting to scream at Snow White, who showed no sign of sympathy. Instead, he lowered his knife. "Using that boy as a shield? You're low as fuck."

"Snow, what is wrong with you!?" Otogi shouted. "Do you realize what you did!?"

"I told you to calm down." Cinderella was starting to get annoyed that the teens were listening. They kept shouting at the ravenette and he snapped. "SHUT UP!"

Hatsushiba and Otogi stared at him in shock. They had never heard the silverette say something like that, so they were a bit scared of what he might do. Cinderella sighed. "Remember when I say that his knife is coated with the poison that kills Marchen Demons?"

"Yeah?" Otogi replied.

"The poison doesn't affect humans." Cinderella explained. "He's not dead, but he will be unconscious for quite some time. Also it was Puss who used him as a shield, so don't blame Snow White." They heard a groan and saw Red slowly stir awake, despite his condition. "What happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Cinderella knelt beside him and gave him a silver pistol before whispering in his ear "Only you can kill Puss in Boots."

Red looked up at him, then his eyes widened when he saw Snow White not being able to land a single hit on the cat. Bremen tried to help after taking care of Hansel and Gretel, who were sealed along with Bluebeard by Otogi. "Domine, do you wish to seal him as well?"

"It's too late to seal him." Otogi replied. "If I did, he wouldn't listen to me and do whatever the hell he wants."

"Besides, I want him dead." Sorimachi slowly sat up before clutching his side and wincing. "Don't move!" Hatsushiba forced him to stay still. "Please, you'll bleed again." He sighed and Hatsushiba gave him a light kiss. "Leave this to Snow White, alright?" Sorimachi nodded and laid back down, his head resting in her lap.

Snow White was against a wall, his knife knocked out of his hand ages ago, and he was completely defenseless. Puss in Boots loomed over him with a demonic grin and cackled. "This is the end, monsieur."

A gunshot was heard and a bullet wound was seen in the cat's side. He looked down and blood ran down his leg, and looked to see who shot the bullet. With gun in hand, Red still had the pistol pointed at the cat, breathing heavily. Snow White's eyes widened when he saw the blonde. "You're. . . . . alive?"

Red smiled back at him. "I won't die. Not when I have you to protect." The ravenette smiled before glaring at Puss, who sent a smirk towards Red. "Finally finished me off. Took you long enough, mon ami." He sighed. "Just remember the price you have to pay."

"You know what? I don't fucking care." The group watched the cat turn to dust and disappear, leaving the room completely silent.

* * *

><p>The group exited the mansion, not taking a look back. The demons felt no need to stay into their present forms, so they changed back into their human forms before heading home. The walk home was calm: Otogi, Hatsushiba, and Sorimachi were talking about the upcoming exams, Cinderella carried Rapunzel on his back, listening to the teens, and Red was leading the group, with Snow trailing behind him in silence. Snow stared at the ground, unsure of what to say to the blonde after what Puss in Boots had said to him.<p>

He bumped into the blonde after he had stopped. "What's wrong?" Otogi asked him. Red shook his head in response. "It's nothing. You guys go on ahead; I need to talk to Snow alone."

"Alright." The group walked passed him and Snow White, leaving the two of them to stand in the street. Once they were out of sight, the blonde led him somewhere else. "Red I-" The ravenette was cut off with a kiss while the blonde pinned him to a tree. "It's alright." The blonde muttered in his ear. "I'm not angry with you."

"Y-You're not?" Red shook his head before latching his mouth onto Snow's neck and started to suck lightly. Snow blushed bright red. "So mean."

"How so?" Red looked up to stare at him before he let go. The ravenette cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him closer. "The way you tease me is mean."

"Then I won't tease you at all."

"Now now where's the fun in that?" Red raised an eyebrow as Snow smiled at him. "If we skip the teasing, think of all of the fun we'll miss."

"Good point." The blonde pulled away before Snow grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. The hunter held the back of his head as the kiss deepened, unable to let him escape. Red dragged them both to the ground, still locked into the kiss and intertwining hands. Red took this advantage to slip his tongue inside of the ravenette's mouth, making him moan loudly. But this wasn't a moan of pleasure; it was a moan of mercy.

Red broke the kiss, letting Snow gasp for air. He took a breath and turned away from the seme with a blush. "Not here, okay? Can you wait until we get home?"

"I don't think this can wait." Snow White looked down to see a large bulge in his pants, and sure enough everyone would see that. The two sat up and the ravenette leaned forward to undo the hunter's pants. He slowly pulled down the zipper, slightly teasing the bulge, and the blonde tensed up. He threw his head back when the ravenette sucked on him through his boxers and moaned loudly. "Don't tease, I'm desperate."

Snow looked up at him, and pulled back, unfolding his boxers, letting his erection spring free. The ravenette tilted his head and raise an eyebrow. "It's gotten bigger."

"Wha- ah!" Snow took in half of his member and sucked. Red grabbed a handful of hair, and Snow bobbed his head faster. At one point, he let go, and reached inside of his pocket. Red raised an eyebrow, but his eyes widened when the ravenette pulled out something that made him tense up. "I figured it would come to this." Snow stated as he pulled off the hunter's pants and turned him around. "I wanted to use this when we got home, but oh well."

"Snow what are you thinking? And why do you have that!?" The ravenette trailed kisses down his back, his fingers running across his member. "You wanted me to fix your problem."

"Yeah, but I didn't say 'Add a vibrator into the mix.' now did I?"

"It was my choice." Red tensed up when he felt something wet slide up his crack and dropped his head. The hand on his erection started to toy with him, and he started to go insane. Once the vibrator slipped in, he almost lost it. The ravenette placed him on his back before removing his own pants and boxers and hovering over him. He slowly lowered himself until the blonde was completely inside. Red thrusted his hips upwards to make the ravenette move. Snow nodded as be bobbed himself up and down.

The two kept this up until sunrise, when they both finally came. Snow White got up so the blonde could slide out, and they both collapsed. Red was the first to get up as he pulled the vibrator out of his ass and searched for his pants, throwing another pair to the panting ravenette on the ground. The blonde helped him up after they both got redressed, Snow White placing the vibrator back in his pocket. "I love you, Red Riding Hood."

"I love you too, Snow White."

**Me: Now who's glad that Red got to kill that fucking cat? *sees the crowd of raised hands* Thought so- wait I see one person without their hand up! Where's a gun!? *shoots that person* Anyway this will not be the end of this fanfic. It may look like the end, but it's not. I have plenty more ideas to show you *evil laugh* Anyway my name is Tomaki and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Team Jager has been defeated and Puss in Boot's murder. Things have been calm and Otogi hasn't summoned Hansel and Gretel or Bluebeard since he sealed them away that day, and things turned back to normal.

It turns out that the teens succeeded in passing their exams, making them very happy that they can enter college**(Major time skip I know, but come on. Everything is better with a fucking time skip)**. The week after school ended, the gang was hanging out at Otogi's mansion, enjoying the sweet summer time they have left. The teens talked about going to the beach and catching a movie at the cinema. "Shouldn't we invite Red Riding Hood and Snow White?" Hatsushiba asked as she gazed upstairs.

"No. Let them be." Sorimachi replied while placing a hand on her shoulder. "From all of the noise they were making last night, I think they're exhausted. We should let them sleep in." She sighed before shrugging. "I guess so."

"So what should we go see?" The two saw Otogi laying on the floor, resting his feet in a chair in front of him, staring at his phone. Rapunzel was sitting next to him with her fingers trying to straighten her bow. "We could go see the new TMNT movie."

"No!" Hatsushiba and Sorimachi jumped out of their seats, tempted to strangle him for suggesting the thought. Otogi stared at them with a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about it?"

"Everything!" Sorimachi shouted. "That movie ruined my fucking childhood!"**(Same here my friend. I wanted to shoot Michael fucking Bay in his fucking face)** Hatsushiba covered her face. "It was awful."

"Okay so no TMNT." Otogi scrolled through his phone once again, trying to find a good movie to watch. One that won't make the couple strangle him. "We could watch Dracula: Untold."

"Not into vampires."

"The Judge."

"Not in the mood for Robert Downey Jr."

"Book of Life?"

"Isn't that a Mexican movie?" The blonde was about to throw his phone at the ravenette. He wanted to strangle him so badly. "Ugh." He groaned, his arm falling to the floor, phone in hand, and he placed an arm over his eyes. What would they want to watch? He could cross out romance movies, knowing that Sorimachi wasn't into those kinds of movies and Hatsushiba would just get bored. Horror movies were definitely out of the question, knowing that the brunette would freak out so much, they'd have to leave.

He was driven out of his thoughts when something touched his lips, and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was based on Hatsushiba's gasp. He removed the arm covering his eyes and saw Rapunzel kissing him. She pulled back and smiled at him while he blushed. He instantly sat up and turned the other way. "What the hell. Don't do that."

Rapunzel kept the smile on her face as she turned away and played with her hair.

"Bitch don't even fucking think about it."

Everyone except the blushing Otogi turned to see Cinderella at the doorway to the kitchen with a smile on his face and crossed arms. Rapunzel started to scoot away from the blonde, afraid of what Cinderella might do. She turned back to Otogi, who started to read the Grimoire and smiled. "But he's so cute."

"Back off, I already called dibs like three years ago." Rapunzel pouted before the group heard a music box playing. The music got louder and everyone realized it was coming from the Grimoire. The book started to glow and it flew out of Otogi's arms. "What the-" Everyone jumped up, and Rapunzel hid behind Cinderella. "No. Not them."

"It appears they've come for Red Riding Hood."

* * *

><p>The blonde slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed, having the feeling that something was wrong. He could have sworn he felt something wrong with the Grimore, but thought it was nothing. He slipped out of bed and redressed himself before hearing a moan. The hunter turned his head and saw his beloved nuzzle his head into the pillow before falling asleep again. The blonde smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke his hair. His hand moved to cup his cheek, and the ravenette moaned as he slightly stirred awake. His eyes opened halfway as he turned to stare at the hunter and smiled. Red smiled back until he heard a thud coming from downstairs, and he jerked his head towards the door.<p>

Red pulled away as his eyes widened until Snow grabbed his hand. The blonde squeezed his hand in return, telling him that he was indeed afraid. "They found out." With this one sentence, the ravenette pulled on his hand to make Red fall on the bed. Snow White cupped his cheeks and placed tender kisses on his lips. "Snow White, listen." He pulled the ravenette into a hug. "If they find me, you know they're gonna-"

"No." Snow tightened his grip as he looked up. "Snow-"

"I won't let them kill you." The blonde sighed as he pulled him out of bed, and threw him his shirt. Once the ravenette was dressed, Red shoved him into a closet. "Wait here, okay?"

"But-"

"It will only make matters worse if we're both caught." Red pulled him into another hug. "I'd rather die than let them have you."

"I would rather die than not be with you. Don't you get that?" Snow hugged him back until he pulled away. "Red, don't do this. Please I love you."

"I love you too, but remember, I swore to protect you, and that's what I'll do." The ravenette kissed him hard while gripping his shoulders. The two heard banging on the door and broke apart. "Wait here and stay quiet." Snow White nodded before he closed the closet door and locked it.

Through a crack in the door, the ravenette saw the bedroom door get thrown to the floor and the police entered the room. His eyes widened with tears as Red was pinned to the ground by one of them and a gun was brought to his head. "Where is Snow White!?"

"He's not here."

The officer slapped him, and Snow White backed up to the wall, his hands covering his mouth and tears rolling down his face. Red was taken out of the room, and downstairs to where the Grimoire rested. Once the door closed, the ravenette curled into a ball and sobbed.

* * *

><p>The closet door opened and Snow jumped, only to see Cinderella looking down on him. The ravenette wasted no time in jumping out of the closet and hugging him. "It's Red. H-He's-"<p>

"I know, I know. Calm down." Cinderella soothed as he stroked his hair and pulled him closer. The teens and Rapunzel stared from a distance. "What should we do? What just happened?"

"We'll explain everything later." Cinderella replied as he lead the group downstairs to the Grimoire. "Right now, we have to save Red Riding Hood."

"And how do we do that?" Otogi asked with crossed arms. Rapunzel slowly placed her hand on the book and muttered a few words, making it fly open and a door shone in front of them. Cinderella smiled at the teens.

"We enter the Grimoire of course."

**Me: And we're off to save Red. LET'S GO! *sings the Star Wars theme* Wait I take that back. That doesn't deserve to be played. Anyway -_-ll in the next chapter, we're gonna enter the Grimoire(won't that be fun) and we'll meet a few more Marchen Demons(some that might shock you). My name is Tomaki, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**P.S. Please don't kill me because I got Red arrested. At least he's not dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We enter the Grimoire of course."

The teens gawked at him in shock as Cinderella gave them a smile. The door shone brightly in front of them, and Rapunzel slowly placed her hand onto the handle. "Remember, we're doing this for Snow White. Don't think we're doing this to defy our king."

"You have an actual king?" Sorimachi asked while raising an eyebrow. "I thought you lived in each of your own stories."

"While that may be true, we do live under a ruler." Cinderella replied. "And anyone who defies the law of the Marchen Demons is punished by death."

"So what would happen to Red?" Otogi asked with concern. The silverette stared at the floor, unsure of what to reply. He wanted to tell him the truth, but he had a thought of how Snow White would react since he is in the room. The real question is, why were the Royal Guard after him along with Red Riding Hood? Also, since defying the law is immediate execution with no question, why did they let him live?

Cinderella was driven out of thought when the small blonde tugged on his hair. He turned to stare at the green-eyed teen, whose face was filled with concern and anxiety. Those eyes told the silverette that Otogi had a bad feeling about entering the Grimoire and rescuing Red Riding Hood. His eyes were filed with questioning: How would we find him? What would happen if we got caught? Are we really risking our lives?

Cinderella cupped the boy's cheek and raised his head with reassuring eyes. "It will be alright. I'll be there to protect you, Domine." The blonde placed his hand over Cinderella's and smiled in return, while the ravenette looked away, jealousy and anger filling his eyes. _It's not fair. It's wrong. Why would you act that way!? My beloved might be on his way to be executed and you're just standing there!__  
><em>

He played with his fingers as he stared at the floor, the feeling turning from anger and jealously to sadness and loneliness. He hated having to be away from the blonde for so long, having him wonder and worry about what might have happened to him. He turned back to the two and saw Cinderella leading the group to the door. "You want to see Red Riding Hood again, don't you?" Hatsushiba asked him.

Snow White slowly started to step forward and the door slowly creaked open, revealing a shining warm light, blinding the teens. The demons, however, stared at the light before slowly stepping through the door. Cinderella was the last before he turned back to the teens. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

Otogi gulped before stepping through the door, followed by Sorimachi pulling Hatsushiba, and Cinderella followed suit before the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Otogi looked around and saw that he and the others were in a room with doors on all sides on the walls and on the upper floors, all with different patterns. "Behold, the table of contents." Cinderella said to them. "All of these doors lead to the different fairy tales, and as you may know, the demons are named after fellow fairy tale protagonists, but the stories may not be the ones you read when you were children."<p>

"Only one door leads to Marchen House, the home of the King of the Marchen Demons." Rapunzel continued. "That's probably where they're keeping Red Riding Hood."

"There are so many doors." Hatsushiba said surprised as she climbed the stairs to one door, which had a beanstalk and a small boy. She tilted her head, and headed to the next door. "Hey I found Goldilocks!" Sorimachi called out, making Rapunzel's eyes widen. He was about to turn the doorknob until the blonde tackled him to the ground. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

"Is something wrong, Rapunzel?" Otogi asked while raising an eyebrow, making the blonde throw Sorimachi to the ground with her bangs shielding her eyes. Snow White stared at the door with a picture of a girl in a red hood being followed by a wolf. He placed his hand on the door, and sighed, feeling tears form in his eyes and ignoring Rapunzel's shouts. "What's wrong with Goldilocks?"

"Everything!" She turned her back on the two and crossed her arms with a huff. "Blondie doesn't know when to quit."

"You see, Rapunzel has a problem with Goldilocks." Cinderella explained. "That's why she doesn't want to see her."

"But still, it doesn't hurt to see what she's like." Otogi replied, making Rapunzel turn back to him with a glare. He ignored her glare and headed for the door with a picture of a blonde girl and three bears. He opened the door, and a light blinded him, making him look away. "Let's go. Are you coming, Snow?"

"We should leave him here until we get back." Cinderella replied, staring at the ravenette curled up in a ball in front of the door that lead to Red Riding Hood's tale. Otogi nodded before the group entered the door leading to the tale of Goldilocks.

* * *

><p>The group entered what appeared to be a forest, and not far from them, was a town. "So this is the world of Goldilocks." Sorimachi looked around, and raised an eyebrow. "Everything seems normal."<p>

"Let's go into town." Hatsushiba pointed towards the forest path, leading in two directions. "We might be able to find Red Riding Hood."

"Did you hear what I just said!?" Rapunzel snapped. as she jerked her head towards the brunette. "He's probably in Story City. He wouldn't randomly be placed in some fairy tale."

"Hm, you have a point." Hatsushiba replied. "But still, let's go see." Rapunzel turned away and Sorimachi shrugged. The group made their way to the path on the right because Rapunzel said it was the way to town. Otogi and Sorimachi glanced at each other with unconvinced looks as the blonde stomped ahead of them.

A flash of yellow and blue rushed passed them and Rapunzel screamed when she felt something or someone grab her from behind. "Oh no."

"Hey, Sweetie Bells. Did you miss me?" The blonde felt hands trail up and squeeze her breasts, making her squeak. The teens stared as they saw another blonde female with green eyes wearing a very short blue strapless dress with a black bow on the back, black thigh-high socks, and black heels. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Uh. . ." Otogi and Sorimachi's eyes widened when her skirt lifted, giving them both a flash of her panties. The two of them fell backwards as blood shot from their noses, amazed but shocked at the sight they had witnessed. Hatsushiba covered her eyes and backed away. "Oh, hello Goldilocks."

The blonde turned to see Cinderella with a smile. "Oh hey."

"_That's_ Goldilocks!?" Hatsushiba shouted in disbelief, and the blonde jerked her heads towards the brunette. "You don't actually believe that story do you?"

"Get off of me!" Rapunzel broke free of her grip and moved away with a glare. Goldilocks gave a playful pout. "Aw but Honey Bun-"

"Honey Bun nothing! Don't call me that!"

"Anyway." Cinderella cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. "Goldilocks weren't you on an assignment from the king?" The smile on the blonde's face faded as she stared at the ground and nodded. "Actually, I was assigned to search for clues or anything that can help us solve Puss in Boots's murder."

"Wait, why do you need that?" Otogi rose from the ground and wiped his nose. "You already know who killed him."

"We need evidence on why he killed Puss in Boots." She explained. "And the king doesn't trust what he says."

"Well that's stupid." Sorimachi replied.

"The king believes he's lying." She replied to him before turning away. "You should have seen the look on his face."

* * *

><p><em>Goldilocks opened the door to see the blonde gazing at the window with a bored expression. He turned his head when she closed the door behind her. "So what has the king said about my sentence?" Was the first thing he asked.<em>

_"Are you that curious? Or is it because you're afraid to die?"_

_"You've got it wrong." Red replied. "I'm not afraid to die. I don't want to die. Not yet at least." The blonde sighed as she stared at the clipboard in her head. Staring at it, she raised an eyebrow. "You didn't resist. Why?"_

_"I knew I would get killed if I did. Also, I knew it would frighten him." She glanced at him over the clipboard, giving him a look. Red stood up and leaned against the wall with a sigh, crossing his arms and staring at the ground with the most passionate look. She gave a questioning look. "Who is this him?"_

_Red turned away. "If I told you, you would send the Royal Guard to look for him."_

_"You can trust me."_

_"I can't trust anyone who works for the king." The blonde looked down as she played with her fingers. The hunter sighed. "I know why you're working for him. Is it possible that you still have feelings for the queen?"_

_Goldilocks tensed up and turned away, her bangs shielding her eyes. "No. I've moved on."_

_"But you remember your love for her right?" She stayed silent, leaning against the door and staring at the ground. Red gave a slight smile as he strode towards her. "Can you give him a message."_

_"First tell me who it is." The hunter reached out and ran his thumbs across her lips. "Lips red as blood." He gently ran a hand through her hair. "Hair black as night." Finally, that hand moved to cup her cheek. "Skin white as snow." The girl's eyes widened as he pulled away, believing she knows who he's talking about._

_"Tell him I'm waiting for him."_

**Me: Well that chapter took a while(Jesus Christ). Anyway we have met the Marchen Demon Goldilocks, yes Goldilocks from Goldilocks and the three bears. Who would have known that she's a lesbian. Anyway my name is Tomaki and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goldilocks sighed after finishing her story. She opened one eye to stare at the group who listened, and sure enough they were surprised. "Red actually said that?" Otogi asked her.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Actually you would." Rapunzel replied while crossing her arms, making the blonde pout. "Anyway, I overheard the Royal Guard talking about the whereabouts of Snow White."

"They're after Mr. Snow White?" Hatsushiba asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." The blonde replied to her. "They have no need for Snow White. He wasn't a part of Puss in Boots's murder."

"Actually." Cinderella stopped to think for a moment before continuing with all eyes on him. He stared up at the group having concerned looks on their faces. "Red shot him with a bullet that was filled with Snow White's poison. The one that's able to kill Marchen Demons, so technically, he is a part of his murder."

"It was!?"

The silverette stared at the teens who were gawking in surprise. Rapunzel sighed and facepalmed while Goldilocks blinked with no surprise to her face. "I find it hard to believe that even the wielder of fairy tales didn't know that."

"He never said anything." Otogi replied before turning to Cinderella. "But you gave Red that pistol. So aren't you part of the murder too?"

"I found the bullets already loaded." The silverette replied.

"You still gave him the gun."

"Guys knock it off." Sorimachi interrupted. "Goldie, why do they want Snow White?"

"No idea." Goldilocks replied while placing a hand on her hip. "I never heard why, and they never told me. I think I know someone who has my answer, but I don't think I'll get to her easily."

"Who is she?" Goldilocks's eyes trailed towards Rapunzel before they lit up with a grin. Rapunzel started to step back as the blonde turned back to Otogi. "I might tell you, only on one condition."

"Which is?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, wondering what she might ask, but had no doubt it involved Rapunzel. In an instant, Goldilocks appeared behind Rapunzel and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Let me have this cutie for a day and I'll tell you anything."

"What!?"

The blonde turned to Sorimachi and Hatsushiba, wanting their opinion. Rapunzel shook her head furiously, telling them to not accept the deal. She could name at least a hundred things that Goldilocks would love to do to her, including bondage. Goldilocks pulled her closer with a tighter grip. "Please?"

"Well. . ." Otogi trailed off to think.

"Go ahead." Cinderella butted in without having the blonde say a word. Otogi whirled around to face the silverette as he crossed his arms. "Cinderella wait-"

"Just trust me, Domine." Otogi raised an eyebrow as he nodded in response, and Goldilocks's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT!?"

"Just bear with us alright?" Otogi asked her as the group followed Goldilocks to the door that lead to the Table of Contents.

* * *

><p>"Snow White!"<p>

The ravenette looked behind him to see the group, along with Goldilocks exit the door, having it close behind them. Once he saw that Red Riding Hood wasn't with them, he ignored their footsteps and curled back into his ball. "We have a message from Red."

As soon as he heard that, he jumped up and shook Otogi by his shoulders. "Did you find him!? Where is he!? Is he okay!?"

"Calm down." Cinderella slowly pulled the ravenette away. "We haven't found Red Riding Hood."

Snow's heart sank before he fell to his knees. Otogi wanted to say something, but no words were said from his mouth. He heard footsteps and soon saw Goldilocks step in front of the ravenette and slap him. He looked up at her and she slapped him again. "What-"

"Are you seriously just gonna sit here and cry, or are you gonna get up and look for him!?"

Everyone was taken back by her words as she pulled the ravenette to his feet. "Red's waiting for you, and you're not gonna see him?"

Snow White turned away as his bangs shielded his eyes while the blonde sighed. "I'm a part of the Royal Guard, so I would know. He's still alive, Snow White. I mean it."

"And also. . ." Otogi butted in. "Do you know anyone who knows why the king wants Snow?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied to him. "Do you all know the story of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Wait Belle knows?" Rapunzel asked, and Goldilocks nodded. "Remember, the king treats her as though she's his daughter, so of course he would tell her."

"True." Cinderella replied. "But she hasn't visited the castle lately. That much I know."

"Let's see if she's willing to tell us without getting spotted." Goldilocks headed towards a door with a girl and a large creature. She turned the doorknob and the door swung open, showing a bright light. "You coming, Snow White?"

"You know how he is when he sees me."

"Oh. Right." Rapunzel remembered the last time that the prince saw Snow White and shuddered. Not only for that reason, she must have thought that Snow White might feel like as though he's seeing Red Riding Hood in his wolf form. Based on that, she understood his reasons for staying behind.

Goldilocks nodded and stepped through the doorway, followed by the group. The door closed behind them, and Snow White took his place back in front of Red's door.

* * *

><p>The sky was black, with small stars lighting up the sky as the group entered a forest. "This is their world?" Sorimachi asked as he raised an eyebrow. Hatsushiba strayed closer to him, clutching his arm and hiding behind him. Cinderella's face was full of concern as he stepped in front of the group, a hand placed on the handle of his rapier as his eyes wandered. "Something wrong?" Otogi asked as he stepped beside him, but the silverette immediately threw an arm in front of him to stop him. "Don't Domine."<p>

"What's so bad about it?"

"It's not what. It's _who_." Rapunzel corrected him. "All of us demons are always on edge when we enter this world. That's because of the beast."

"You mean the prince from the story?" Hatsushiba asked.

"Yeah." Goldilocks replied. "200 years ago, when the worlds were being created, all of the Marchen Demons stayed inside the castle. When this world was created, we all went to check out who the new demons were. We weren't expecting one to be a cursed prince."

"The moment he saw us, he immediately thought we were his enemies, and attacked us." Cinderella continued. "We were almost killed. I still have the scars from that time."

"Mine never healed." Goldilocks said to him. "I stare at my naked body in the mirror, and see those clawmarks, then remember what happened that day."

In an instant, they heard a tree branch snap, and was driven out of their thoughts as footsteps headed towards them. Cinderella pulled out his rapier as the footsteps were heard closer and closer until Otogi was shoved to the ground.

The blonde rubbed his head before looking down to see what shoved him. On top of him was a female figure with a hooded face, and wore a blue gown with black frills at the bottom. "Oh I'm sorry." She spoke quietly and looked up, revealing short black hair and crimson red eyes that were filled with fear. Those eyes became filled with tears as she hugged him tightly. "Um. ." Otogi was taken back by the sudden action as every demon stared with wide eyes.

"Belle!"

**Me: Damn this chapter took a while. Sorry for the wait you guys. Got kinda busy and couldn't finish this chapter. You know, dealing with my boyfriend, reading amazing fanfics, and other shit. So anyway hope you liked this chapter, my name is Tomaki, and I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Belle!"

The girl's eyes widened when she whirled around to see Cinderella, Goldilocks, and Rapunzel giving her a look. She turned to see herself still on top of Otogi. "I'm sorry." She said as she immediately got off of him and stepped back. She turned to the other demons. "Why are you all here!? Leave now!"

"But Belle." Goldilocks started but she was interrupted when Belle started to shove them towards the exit. "Hurry before he comes looking for me."

Everyone froze when they heard a tree branch snap. Cinderella stepped in front of Otogi, pulling out his rapier and shoving the blonde behind him. Footsteps were heard and the wind blew in their faces, distant roars suddenly becoming louder. Belle's eyes were filled with fear as she backed up to a tree. "Oh no."

"What's that?" Otogi asked in a concerned tone, but knew something was wrong since Cinderella wouldn't let him go.

"Hide!" Belle whispered in a shout pushing the other behind a tree. Cinderella grabbed Otogi bridal-style and jumped in the tree. "H-Hey!" The silverette slapped a hand over his mouth to shush him while Sorimachi pulled Hatsushiba behind a tree. Goldilocks and Rapunzel also jumped in a tree, and Goldilocks pulled Rapunzel on her lap. Rapunzel would complain, but she's more scared of Beast than Goldilocks.

The group heard a tree fall, and Hatsushiba stopped herself from screaming. Sorimachi slapped a hand over her mouth in case she did. Everyone froze in place as heavy footsteps slowly paced towards the area, and the trees cleared to see a large wolf-like creature walking on two legs look around, his eyes stopping straight at Belle. His head jerked to the side when he heard a small squeak from behind a tree.

Sorimachi had grabbed Hatsushiba just as she almost hit the ground He was trying to keep her and himself in the tree because if they fell, they would be screwed. Otogi was about to help them until Cinderella pulled the teen onto his lap and shook his head. They saw Hatsushiba being pulled onto the ravenette's lap, and he pulled her close.

Belle backed up to a tree with tears as the creature stepped towards her with a growl. "I am very disappointed in you, Belle." He muttered. "You left the castle without my permission. You ought to be punished for that."

"No. Please don't." Belle stayed where she was, too scared to run away as the creature stopped when he was a few inches away from her. He stared down at her with the most evil look before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off of the ground. "Master. . . . no." He gave a violent glare before dropping her and pinning her to the tree. "No please. Stop." Belle pleaded just as his claws tore through her dress.

"I believe that's enough. Don't you?"

The creature whirled around and saw Cinderella jump down from a tree. He peered up at the blonde in the tree, who gave him a worried look of concern. The silverette turned back to the creature. "Just give it up. You know she won't love you if you keep this up. Besides, who could ever love such a beast?" **(If you get what I mean)**

Beast's eyes burned with anger as he roared, pulling away from the ravenette and charging towards Cinderella. The silverette jumped back and Beast ran his claws into a tree, the same tree Otogi was in right now, making it tilt towards the ground. Otogi held onto the branch he was sitting on as thought it was his mother as the tree fell. "Cinderella!" He screamed.

Cinderella was about to save his master until Beast grabbed him and threw him into another tree. He slammed into the trunk so hard, it cracked during the impact. The silverette coughed up blood and fell forward, watching the tree fall and Otogi's frightened face being engulfed by tree branches. The tree that he was slammed into also fell, followed by Hatsushiba's screams.

The silverette stared at the two fallen trees in disbelief and shock, not even noticing Rapunzel and Goldilocks rushing towards them. He slowly stood up, grabbing his rapier, glaring at Beast.

* * *

><p>Sorimachi's eyes snapped open to see twigs, branches, and leaves. He saw something red drip from above him and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight. He saw his beloved Hatsushiba a few branches above him, completely covered in blood. The red liquid dripped on his face, unable to turn away, not wanting to believe that was his darling dear. "Hiyori?"<p>

He saw her hand twitch, and a moan escaped her lips when her eyes fluttered halfway open. "Yuma-" She was cut off when she coughed up blood and fell through the branches, and was about to slam to the ground if Sorimachi didn't catch her. He wiped the blood from her mouth and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him before falling unconscious in his arms. Sorimachi turned his head to see Otogi not far from them, unconscious on the ground, a deep gash on the side of his face. "Damn."

He pulled the brunette in his arms closer to him, ignoring the cries from Cinderella and Beast. _Why? Why am I so useless!? _He pulled a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her gently, tears forming in his eyes.

_Can I not even protect her?_

He was snapped out of thought when he heard a twig snap and saw Rapunzel's face. "Sorimachi." She breathed before her eyes widened at Otogi. Seeing him in such a state scared her so much, she ran towards him. "Is he alright?"

"I think so. Probably unconscious from the tree falling." Goldilocks and Belle's faces appeared from where Rapunzel was at first. "He needs help." Goldilocks stated. "And so does she."

"I can treat them at the castle." Belle removed more branches so they could get through. "Let's go while he's distracted."

Sorimachi nodded before carefully crawling out of the rubble with Hatsushiba in his arms, and Rapunzel followed with Otogi. Making sure that Beast wouldn't notice, Belle lead them to the castle, hoping that the unconscious teens could still be saved.

* * *

><p>Cinderella gasped for air as he was pinned to a tree and a paw was choking him. He opened one eye to glare. "Bastard!"<p>

Beast's eyes were filled with the desire to kill as the silverette coughed up blood. "Face it." He said as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "You will never be loved. That curse will continue for the rest of your miserable life, and there's nothing you can do, you sick, twisted animal."

Beast slams him into the ground. "Shut up, masochist! You don't understand."

"Oh I understand damn well." Beast growled as he kept throwing the silverette into the ground, hard enough to shatter him into a million pieces. On the final throw, Cinderella lay still on the ground, paralyzed and unable to move. The creature glared down at him with a growl and kicked his face, knocking him out instantly after all of the blows he suffered.

Beast stared up at the castle, walking past the Marchen Demon on the ground, and making his way back to his residence to find Belle.

**Me: Well shit. Cinderella took quite the ass kicking if I do say so myself. Just. . . . . God damn Beast. You mad bro? But it's true though, who could ever love such a beast? Anyway I know most(or all) of you are thinking that Otogi is dead. Let me give you a heads up. HE'S NOT DEAD! THIS IS NOT EPISODE 5 OF ATTACK ON TITAN ALL OVER AGAIN! Anyway I can't wait to write the next chapter. So until next time, I'll catch you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Red landed on the ground with a thud as the guard slammed the door behind him. He slowly struggled to sit up, staring at the cuffs around his wrists. He sighed and saw another door open across from him. Looking up, the blonde saw a man step into the room and sat at a table in front of him. The blonde raised his wrists. "Are these really necessary?"

"What if you try to kill me?" The man asked while folding his hands. "What then?"

"I won't kill you. I can promise you that."

"How can I believe you when you killed a Marchen Demon already?" Red turned away and stared at the floor, lowering his arms. The man sighed while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He was confused on why the hunter wasn't showing any signs or resistance, which concerned him. With a wave of his hand, the cuffs fell to the floor, landing with a clank, making Red rub both of his wrists and nod as a sign of thanks. "Tell me." The man started. "Why do you show no resistance?"

"It would be pointless to try." Red replied. "Plus, I don't feel like it."

"Do you know why we're keeping you alive?" The blonde sat in a chair and crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow as the man smirked. "We're waiting to capture the other fugitive."

"Are you talking about Snow White?" The man nodded while opening his eyes to stare at the hunter's confused face. "You see, the two of you both had a part of Puss in Boots's murder, so you both shall be punished. Now, I'll ask you again: Where is Snow White?"

"Not saying."

"It's rare to see you sticking up for that damn narcissist." Red's eyes flashed at him, making sure he noticed. "I just like to help him out."

"That's not the case with you." He replied, his smirk becoming more noticeable. "I know that you love him, and he has the same feelings towards you."

At that moment, Red tensed up and gulped. The only thing that he was afraid of besides losing Snow White was having this man find out about their relationship. Who knows what he might do. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a slight stammer.

"Yes you do." The man held up a glass ball, showing all of the times that the hunter and the ravenette were together. "Remember, I've kept watching over the Marchen Demons for centuries. Nothing gets passed me." The ball disappeared in his hand and he crossed his arms once more.

"So what will you do if you catch him?"

Red tried so hard to not sound worried, but his voice immediately changed when those words flooded out of his mouth. His eyes were filled with concern and his hands were shaking a bit. He was indeed afraid of what the man might reply. Hell he didn't want to know what would happen.

"We're going to use his blood for an antidote for the poison that can kill our race."

In an instant, the hunter jumped out of the chair and slammed his hands on the table, glaring at him. "Just how long are you planning to make me suffer!?"

"Only until you're dead as well. After Snow White that is." Red pointed a gun at the man's head, his finger on the trigger. "If you touch him, I swear to God I'll kill you. I don't give a fuck if you're the king. I'll kill _anyone_ who touches Snow White."

The king smirked as he stood up from his seat, and pulled the gun away. "I'll remember that." He replied before heading towards the door, leaving Red Riding Hood in the room alone. He leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair, trying not to think about what the king had told him. The image of the ravenette in that sort of state scared him. He could just imagine his beloved on the floor with the life slowly leaving his body, an arm stretched out for the blonde, screaming his name until the voice faded away.

Red punched the floor, letting a single tear roll down his face. _No. I won't let that happen. I promise I'll protect you from everything that would dare hurt you._

"My beloved Snow White."

* * *

><p>Snow White raised his head from his ball, jerking his head to all sides, believing he heard the hunter's voice. "Red?" He turned back to the door leading to the hunter's story, and slowly got off of the floor. His mind pondered on if he should open the door or not, but quickly shook his head. <em>No. That would be the first place they would look. I'm not that stupid. But. . .<em>

He took a step towards the door before it opened on its own, making him take a few steps back as light shone brightly and a figure stepped out of the story. Snow's eyes widened with tears as he saw the door close behind the figure. "N-No way."

"I'm back, Snow White."

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?"<p>

Belle sat in a nearby chair after tending to Hatsushiba's wounds. Sorimachi sat next to the bed, clutching the girl's hand in his. She stared at the ground and sighed. "Yes."

"Goldilocks told us that the king wants Snow White." Sorimachi explained. "Do you know why?"

The ravenette shifted her feet, playing with her fingers. She closed her eyes, turning away from the teen. "The king wants to use Snow White for an antidote."

"Antidote? Do you mean for the Marchen Demon poison?" Belle nodded as she placed her hands in her lap. "Apparently, since they know that only he can create that poison, they thought that his blood might be used for an antidote."

"You mean. . . ." Sorimachi trailed off with wide eyes as Belle nodded once again. She stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind her. A few seconds later, Sorimachi heard a gasp as he jerked his head behind him to see Hatsushiba's eyes snap open. She clutched his hand tightly, her eyes filled with fear. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "It's alright." He reassured. "I'm here now."

"Yuma."

He opened one eye to see hers filled with tears. "Kiss me." She whispered. Sorimachi didn't hesitate to slam his lips against hers and pull her close. When they broke apart, he gently scooted her over so he would crawl in the bed beside her. "Stay with me."

"Why would I not?" He asked while cupping one of her cheek. "I love you, Hiyori." The ravenette pulled her into his arms, holding her close, and hearing quiet sobs escape from her lips. He pulled a lock of hair away from her face and wiped her tears. "Get some sleep, alright?" He asked soothingly. "I'll stay."

She nodded as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her head into his chest and pulling him close.

* * *

><p>Cinderella groaned as he sat up after regaining consciousness. His mind traced back to before he fought Beast, and tensed up when he remembered what happened to Otogi. He gulped hard, rubbing his arm from the attacks the creature had given him. <em>How can I look him in the eye? I failed to protect him.<em>

He jerked his head around, not seeing his master's body where the fallen trees lie. He figured that Belle and the others took him to the castle, and that's where Beast was heading right now. The silverette quickly got to his feet and his eyes widened when he heard a faint voice.

_"Cinderella, come for me."_

Cinderella smiled as he headed towards the castle with a dash, rapier in hand, and hoping that he reached the castle before that damn prince could lay a finger on him.

"As you wish, Domine."

**Me: Damn this chapter took a while. Maybe because I was trying to finish that part between Hatsushiba and Sorimachi and I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon(if I stop thinking about my Fictionpress fanfic) and I don't mind a few ideas. Review below and I'll catch you later.**


End file.
